


We’re The Same ~ A NozoMaki fanfic

by Everemy



Series: We’re The Same ~ A NozoMaki fanfic [1]
Category: Love Live - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everemy/pseuds/Everemy
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi
Series: We’re The Same ~ A NozoMaki fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802302
Kudos: 8





	1. #01 ~ The Purple Maiden

Maki stared across the room at a certain purple haired maiden, completely dazzled by her beauty. Her teal eyes, her long, purple hair and most of all, her body. The way her chest and hips moved, she found it so mesmerising. Before she even knew it, she had been staring for quite a while and she had been spotted by none other but the maiden herself. 

"Fufufu, look who's staring now" Nozomi teased and smiled, moving over to Maki, who was now covering her face with her hands from embarrassment. Nozomi giggled to herself, Maki really was easy to embarrass. After staying quiet for a bit, Maki finally looked up at Nozomi and decided to speak.

"D-don't get too cocky, I wasn't staring" She stuttered, facing away from Nozomi and crossing her arms. She started to pout a little, trying to show that she was annoyed and embarrassed about the situation, but she wouldn't actually say that aloud. 

"I saw you though~" She giggled, "It's fine though, if you want to join our conversation just ask" She smiled and tilted her head slightly, grabbing Maki's hand. "Come on" She said happily, dragging Maki over to Eli and Nico so she could join the conversation.

Maki blushed lightly but smiled slightly, "Thanks Nozomi" She nodded, even though she wasn't staring because she wanted to join the conversation. She just found Nozomi so beautiful that she couldn't help but stare, and long to be like her, long to kiss her. 

"Maki-chan! We're all friends here if you want to talk to us then do!" Nico scalded Maki, "Well I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to the amazing Nico Nii~" She smiled, doing her typical pose. Maki just replied like usual, rolling her eyes.

~~~~~

After chatting for a while, everyone started to go their separate ways and go home. Instead of starting to walk home she chased after Nozomi, "Hey Nozomi, wait!" She shouted and ran over to her.

"What's wrong Maki?" She asked, slightly confused. "Would you l-like to hang out with me?" Maki asked, looking away from Nozomi in slight embarrassment. She had never asked anyone to hang out, because up until recently when μ's was formed she had nobody to ask, she just stayed by herself and didn't make any friends.

Nozomi's face lit up in joy, "Oh! Yes, I'd love to!" She said excitedly, finally Maki was starting to break out of her shell a bit more. "Where will we go?" She asked, a smile still plastered to her face. Maki frowned slightly, she hadn't thought about where they could go.

"Maybe we can go to that parfait place you and Eli like to go to?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Of course, I'd love to Maki" She nodded and started walking beside Maki. "Have you ever had a parfait?" Nozomi questioned, asking Maki questions so she'd get less nervous and embarrassed.

"Not that I remember" Maki said, shrugging. "What one would you recommend?" She smiled, finally feeling less nervous about this. "Well, my favourite is the fruity one, and Elicchi likes the chocolate one. There's no tomato ones so I'm not sure which one you'll like" She laughed.

"Hey! I like more than tomatoes you know!" She exclaimed, pouting. "I like photography, stargazing, composing music and lots more!" She looked away from Nozomi and blushed lightly.

"I was just talking about food you know, but thanks for opening up and telling me more about you~" She teased, sticking out her tongue a little. Nozomi always teased Maki about not opening up, even though she doesn't fully open up to anyone herself, not even Elicchi. 

"U-uueeehhhh!" She squealed, covering her now bright red face with her hands. She thought they were talking in general, not just about food and now she just embarrassed herself in front of Nozomi again. "Hey, it's fine don't worry about it" Nozomi said softly, patting Maki on the head.

After a while of hiding, Maki finally took her hands off of her face and glanced over at Nozomi, who was just smiling to herself. Maki didn't say anything, she just kept walking while looking at the ground. 

"And we're here!" Nozomi announced, stopping in front of a very cute looking parfait cafe. "T-this place?" Maki asked, stuttering a little. Nozomi responded with a small nod, grabbing Maki's hand and dragging her in.

'Oh my gosh, Nozomi just grabbed my hand, oh my god' Maki thought, blushing lightly as her and Nozomi sat down and started talking casually to the waitress. "Hey, how're you today Yuki?" Nozomi asked happily, in which the waitress nodded.

After they ordered, Maki sat there with her head on the table, feeling super awkward. "What's wrong?" Nozomi asked, poking Maki on the cheek. "Nothing, nothing's wrong" She sighed, propping her head up a little and looking up at Nozomi.

"Hmm... But my tarot cards said something is on your mind" She said, lifting the card and showing it to Maki. Maki gasped slightly, wondering if Nozomi knew what was on her mind. "So what's troubling you? You can tell me anything you know" Nozomi added.

"It's just... ack! Nevermind!" Maki squealed a little, looking away from Nozomi. "I won't force you, but feel free to tell me anything, alright?" Nozomi spoke in a soothing tone which always calmed Maki and the other 7 girls. Maki nodded, looking back at Nozomi once again.

Nozomi and Maki's parfaits soon arrived, a fruity parfait for Nozomi and a cotta parfait for Maki. Maki took her spoon and tried the parfait, "Mmh!" She nodded, eating more. "So, I see you like it" Nozomi smiled, eating some of her own also.

"I can't believe I've never had parfait before!" Maki beamed, now eating super fast. "Slow down now, you don't want to choke" Nozomi laughed, slowly eating hers. Maki nodded and started eating a little slower, still fast though.

"This is really nice, thank you Maki" She smiled, taking another spoonful of her parfait. Maki blushed lightly, "It's not like I'm enjoying it either or anything" She mumbled, looking away from Nozomi and glancing around the room so she wouldn't have to look at the maiden.

"Okay, okay" Nozomi chuckled slightly to herself. "I just mean that we can do this again sometime, if you'd like of course" She said softly, tapping Maki on the head so she'd turn around and face Nozomi. Maki nodded, now staying silent once again. 

~~~~~

A/N: Hiya! I'd like to thank anyone who's reading this so much! I know, author notes are annoying but I just want to say, this is my first ever fanfic and I decided to do it on a ship that is kind of a 'rarepair' and not shipped much. I really hope you enjoy and stick around to read the future chapters! Some of this chapter accidentally got deleted but I fixed it and for the most part it looks like nothing is missing! :)


	2. #02 ~ Stressed Tomato

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Rin chanted, bouncing over to Maki after class. "Eh?" She tilted her head when she realised Maki was asleep, laying atop the desk. "Kayo-chin, Maki is asleep nya!" She whispered, moving a bit away from Maki.

"U-um.. What do we d-do?" Hanayo wondered, shaking slightly. "Don't worry Kayo-chin! I'll wake her" She smiled, moving closer to Maki. "Wake up Maki!" She said, shaking Maki lightly. In which Maki responded to by jolting awake, "Sorry! Sorry!" Maki apologised, blushing lightly.

"Class is over, it's time for practice" Hanayo smiled as Maki stood up and the 3 first-years walked to the rooftop to practice with the 6 other girls, including the one Maki was nervous about seeing, Nozomi.

When Maki arrived on the rooftop, to her relief, everything was like normal. The 6 girls were just starting stretches, which was nothing out of the ordinary for the school idol group. Like always, Maki and Rin started doing stretches together. "Maki-chan, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day nya" Rin said worriedly, slightly raising her eyebrow at Maki.

"N-nothing's wrong! I-I'm just tired, yeah, that's it." Maki nodded to herself. "I was up at the hospital with my parents till late" She lied, shrugging her shoulders casually.

Rin sighed and stopped stretching, looking Maki straight in the eye. "I know you were hanging out with Nozomi you know" Rin stated, glancing behind her at Nozomi then back at Maki. 

Maki bit her lip slightly, looking away from Rin. "We were just hanging out that's all, and how do you know?" She asked sternly, frowning quite a lot. Thousands of thoughts flew through Maki's mind, but she acted like she wasn't bothered by anything.

"Hey you two, why aren't you stretching?" Nico screamed over, "I guess you're just not serious about being idols!" She added, pouting. "Yeah, yeah" Maki rolled her eyes as they started stretching again. "I saw you messing around with Nozomi" Rin replied.

"You went to the parfait place so I got curious, and then you went to the park and walked her home nya" Rin added, a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice. "So you were following me?" Maki questioned bluntly, cringing slightly at the thought of Rin watching their every move.

Maki remembered the rest of their time together, just 2 friends hanging out. Friends. Maki had to keep telling herself that Nozomi was nothing more than a friend. She remembered going to the park and messing around on the swings, and how she made sure Nozomi got home safely. They seem like normal things a friend would do, but Maki felt like it was special. Anytime she spent with the purple haired maiden was special.

She was snapped back into reality when Rin replied, "N-no way I was just curious, you don't hangout with barely anyone and I wasn't expecting you to be hanging out with her." She sprinkled her reply with some of the truth and some lies, making it seem real.

~~~~~

After stretching, the girls started practicing their dancing. Of course, Maki had to be paired with the girl she really didn't want to deal with today. The most annoying girl in the group who she always argued with, Yazawa Nico.

She was just so irritating, the way she teased Maki, the way she acted like she was so much better than everyone. Maki hated it, and being paired with her meant that she had to deal with all of Nico's rants, all through practice. Stupid things like how Nozomi obviously had a boob job and how everyone underestimates her and ignores her.

Nozomi on the other hand, was paired up with her best friend, Eli. They were chatting about the most random stuff while they danced, both giggling. Maki glanced over, sighing in jealousy. She wanted to be as close as Eli was to Nozomi, even closer than that. She wanted to be the light in Nozomi's world, but that was never going to happen. "Hey! Snap out of it! You idiot!!!" Nico exclaimed, trying to pinch Maki. 

Then suddenly, Maki's head started to feel like it was going to burst. There was too many thoughts, too much going on. Her vision started to become blurry and her head started to thump. "N-nozomi..." She uttered under her breath before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Maki-chan!" Nico shouted in a panic, kneeling down in front of Maki and checking if she was breathing. "W-wake up d-d-dummy!" She added in worry, starting to get teary eyes.

Of course, all the other girls noticed right away and ran over. "Is she okay? What happened?" Eli asked, her face turning into a worried expression. "I don't know she zoned out for a minute and then.." Nico mumbled, feeling guilty and frowning, "I think she said Nozomi before she collapsed, I'm not sure though" 

"Huh? She said my name?" Nozomi asked from beside Eli, moving down to check if Maki was okay. Nico replied with a slight nod, moving away from Maki to let the others try and determine what happened. "She seems okay but maybe we should bring her to the hospital just in case" Umi spoke softly.

"But Maki-chan's parents work at the hospital, do you think she'd want to go?" Kotori asked, tilting her head. "T-that's true... We wouldn't want her p-parents worrying after all..." Hanayo replied quietly, stuttering slightly. "But more importantly, why did she faint?" Honoka questioned, "She doesn't have a cold, she hasn't overworked herself so what could've caused her to faint?"

"She looked really stressed out earlier, and when I questioned her about it she went all mysterious mode nya" Rin responded. "We should bring her down to the school infirmary then, she won't have to explain to her parents and she can rest for a while." Eli concluded. 

"Who'll carry her then?" Kotori wondered, speaking her thoughts out loud. "I will" Umi volunteered, moving over to Maki and picking her up bridal style. "Someone needs to open the doors for me, please" She said, blushing lightly. Rin and Honoka ran ahead, holding the door for Umi and the other 5 girls to follow.


	3. #03 ~ The Plan

After around 20 minutes, Maki finally opened her eyes slightly, looking around her she saw the other 8 girls, worried looks plastered onto their faces. They were discussing something, but she was too worn out to try and focus on what was being said. She noticed she wasn't on the rooftop anymore, instead she was lying on an uncomfortable bed. Then it finally clicked, she was in the school infirmary, but why?

"She's awake!" Eli exclaimed in joy, moving closer to Maki. "Maki-chan! Are you feeling okay?" Kotori asked, also moving over. "Jeez, you're such an idiot, you worried us sick" Nico sighed. "What happened?" Maki asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Nozomi poured out a glass of water, moving over to the edge of the bed and handing Maki the drink. "You collapsed on the rooftop, we weren't sure why but we think it was stress. You know, if you're stressed you can always talk to us anytime" Nozomi said soothingly, sitting down on the bed. Maki replied in a nod, taking a sip of the water and blushing lightly at all the attention directed towards her. "T-thank you all" She mumbled shyly, looking down at the other girls' feet. "Now, we'll want to go home before it gets dark" Eli smiled. "Yeah, Nico, you should walk home with Maki and make sure she's alright? Okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine I can walk home myself" Maki laughed, getting up and throwing her backpack onto her shoulder. "No! You fainted!!! And we always walk together!!!" Nico exclaimed, pouting. "Now hurry up and walk with me!" She added, grabbing Maki by the wrist and dragging her. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" 

"So, Maki-chan... What's been on your mind?" Nico asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Eh? Why this so suddenly?" Maki replied, frowning slightly. Nico sighed loudly, staring Maki directly in the eye. "I know you fainted for some reason, and you seem to be acting suspicious lately, tell Nico what's going on" Nico said.

Maki was fighting a battle in her own mind, should she tell Nico or should she keep it a secret? How was she supposed to tell Nico that she had a crush on another girl? "Well it's just... it's nothing, forget it." Maki responded sternly, staring over at the park as they passed, remembering her and Nozomi's day yesterday. Nico sighed again, "Okay, okay. I know something is wrong but I won't bug you" She nodded to herself, patting Maki on the back a bit. 

"Is anyone home? If they're not I can stay a while and make sure you're okay" Nico stopped walking and looked up at Maki's mansion. "It's fine, my maid's home. Are you okay to walk the rest of the way to your house alone?" Maki questioned, a bit worried about not walking Nico home. "Hey! I'm not a child! Of course I'll be okay!" She pouted, starting to walk away. "See you Maki-chan!" 

"Bye Nico-chan" Maki giggled, unlocking the door and going into her mansion. She threw her bag on the floor and ran upstairs, jumping onto the bed and hugging her pillow tightly. She started getting teary eyes. "E-eh?" She mumbled, touching her cheek. "I-it's wet..?" She questioned herself, running out to her bathroom and looking at the mirror. "I'm crying? But why?" She said her thoughts out loud, grabbing a cloth and wiping her face.

"I barely ever cry, so why now?" Maki frowned, moving back to her bed and cuddling her pillow again. "Nozomi..." She whispered, crying a bit more. "She wouldn't ever like girls, especially not me. I wish I was a boy, things would be so much easier!" She started shouting into the pillow, covering her ears.

"She... Nozomi's too pretty for me... She's too perfect... Why can't I just like boys like normal girls? I want to be normal, I want to be straight!" She cried, kicking her legs aggressively. "Stupid Nozomi! Stupid Maki!" She whined, now punching the pillow.

~~~~~

A while later, Maki was finally calm again. She decided to text Rin, 'Hey Rin, what else do you know?' Maki sent the message, she started playing the piano but Rin responded quickly. 

R: 'Eh? What do I know about what? (≧０≦)'   
M: 'You know, me and Nozomi?'  
R: 'Oh! Well, all I know is that you seem to be getting closer lately, turning into best friends, that's all nya!ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ'  
M: 'Oh okay, thanks Rin!'  
R: 'But is there something going on that I don't know about? It's weird of you to text me out of the blue like this'  
M: 'No, no! I was just curious!'  
R: 'Alright, see you in school tomorrow! ^.^'  
M: 'See you!'

Maki sighed in relief, Rin didn't know about her crush on Nozomi, that's good. She didn't know what she would do if anyone found out. Whoever found out would know she liked girls, would know she fell for her friend and they'd know how crazy she was.

It was crazy, right? Liking girls? It wasn’t heard of and Maki probably had to marry a man for her father’s business when she turned 18. Her whole life was planned for her, and she didn’t have any choices. At least, she didn’t feel like she had a choice. What her parents said was what she had to do, and that was it. 

The plan was for Maki to concentrate in school. Graduate with straight A’s and speed through college. She would also marry a rich, popular man to help the hospital’s image and then she would own and manage the hospital, while also working as a normal doctor. She’d have to give up on her dream, music.

Although Maki wouldn’t be fully happy about this, she knew this way her family’s hospital would be safe and her finances would be covered for the rest of her life. It was an easier plan than trying to fight her parents to become a musician, possibly losing all her finances and belongings. It was already a rough battle to persuade her parents to let her be an idol, she wasn’t able to fight another one. Maki started to fall asleep on top of the piano with all these thoughts in her head, thinking about the future and all the what ifs. Soon, her eyes fully closed and she fell into the land of dreams.


End file.
